


Beauty and the Butterfly

by nyxstyx



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxstyx/pseuds/nyxstyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noticing Rei's pining for him ever since their first meeting, Haruka invites the younger boy over to his house for the evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and the Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first attempt at ever writing anything, so please take it in stride. It's super short, pure (not even good, pff) smut and there's zero plot. Also I suck at details so please accept my apologies in advance _(:3 」∠)_ Eventually I might expand on this and maybe make it better (especially with a title like that, dayum). But for now I just had a writing itch and wanted to push it out, haha.

EDIT: When I started writing, I had the [image on the left](http://tingos.tumblr.com/post/71675373387) in my head, if that helps with imagery at all :)

 

Rei bit his lip before slowly exhaling. “Ah, Haruka-senpai…” Haru remained silent as he leaned forward to remove Rei’s glasses, carefully placing them on the side table near the bed. He turned back to Rei, who was flustered as ever, and placed a hand on the back of his neck. Pulling the younger boy closer, he brushed their lips together, watching heavy-lidded as the blush spread up Rei’s cheeks.

  
“I’ve seen the way you look at me, ”Haru breathed into his mouth, “Is this what you want… Rei?”

  
Haru got his answer when Rei kissed him hard, pushing him back into the pillows against the headrest and straddling him. His need almost tangible, Rei’s hands wandered down to undo his senpai’s pants, and Haru let him take the lead.

  
Before he knew it, they were both completely undressed, seldom breaking their furious kisses save for when they absolutely had to, mapping each others bodies with their hands.

  
Lips swollen and panting, Haru looked Rei in the eyes and brought his kouhai’s hand down to his half-hard cock. Taking the cue, Rei grazed his fingertips along its length, causing Haru to shudder. He grasped it and began to pump it slowly, curious to see what passion he could illicit from that beautiful face, and he certainly wasn’t disappointed.

  
Rei knew his senpai wasn’t normally one to talk much, but he was pleasantly surprised that he had no trouble letting his lover know what he was feeling and that it was good. It wasn’t all at once; as Rei’s hand began moving faster, it started as a little moan here and there. When Haru grabbed the lube from his side table drawer and also began fingering himself, they grew longer and breathy. He became even less inhibited when he prompted Rei to take over, guiding those long, slender fingers down and pleading for them to be inside of him in eyes and voice.

  
Rei had studied many things, however love and ways to romantically please your partner were pretty far down on his list of studies. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and pressed a digit into Haru, making sure to move slowly. In, then out, curling his finger while watching the older boy shiver and moan, telling Rei, “Fuck, deeper… Please. Put another one in. Press there. No, I want you. Now.”

  
There was no more holding back. Still nervous to a fault, Rei prepped himself accordingly and positioned his member at the other boy’s entrance. Another deep breath, and he slowly began to push into his Haru. It was so tight and hot and perfect, it was all he could do to hold himself together. He wanted so badly to just take him as hard and fast as he possibly could right then and there, but that wasn’t beautiful. Haru begged otherwise, but he knew from what little he’d had the time to research that that wasn’t right. He needed this to be perfect, so he held his own and took his time, burying himself deep and pulling out, back and forth, back and forth.

  
Unfortunately, Rei wasn’t terribly well known for keeping a consistently level head, and Haruka’s constant whimpers, “Ahh, harder. Faster. Take me, Rei. Fuck me,” and that face, oh god, there was only so much a man could do. He slowly pulled out one last time and came undone, slamming back in, pushing as deep as he could each time, going faster and faster as he went.

  
His restraint out the window and Haru’s voice rising just so, saying every lewd thought that came to mind and repeating Rei’s name over and over, Rei couldn’t hold out very long. Before he knew it, he came hard with a moan ripped from his throat, white noise drowning out even Haru. Rei wasn’t sure how long it lasted, but he watched Haru come underneath him immediately after, flush from head to toe and cock in his hand, his eyes focused solely on the boy still inside of him.

  
All that existed was Haru. His touch, the way he felt, his voice, his perfect body. This was all Rei had ever wanted. Everything he never knew he needed. He hadn’t imagined it would come to pass and he has no idea what will happen after, but here and now everything was beautiful.


End file.
